Fire and Ice
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: This is another version of my take on a relationship between Pyro and Bobby Though they are still lovers. Also I'm introducing Mason and Terra... Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Summary: This is another version of my take on a relationship between Pyro and Bobby Though they are still lovers. Also I'm introducing Mason and Terra also...

Warning: Spanking

Also..sex in this chapter too.

Chapter One: The Relationship

The first gift Pyro had given Bobby was an old lighter of his. Bobby often loved to play with it just like Pyro would mess with his own lighter. When the lighter ran out of fluid Bobby filled it back up.

After class one day Bobby was in their room sitting in a chair with his eyes closed ear plugs in listening to music with no shirt on but he heard Pyro come in he opened his eyes and then watched as Pyro came over to steal a kiss and glanced down appreciatively at the exposed chest then went over to his bed to lay his books on the floor and kicked them under the bed as always.

Bobby pulled out the lighter subconsciously and began to light it and close it and light it and close it playing with it as he shut his eyes again.

Pyro's nerves immediately calmed at the sound of a lighter then he glanced over seeing Bobby playing with the lighter that he had given him on their third month of dating. It had been almost two years now and they were still going strong.

Pyro in a playful mood went over leaned down and gently yet firmly tugged the ear plugs out of his ears causing Bobby to opened his eyes and then Pyro snatched the lighter away and Bobby gave chase "Hey that's not fair." Bobby whined as he chased Pyro around the room and then tackled him onto the bed Pyro quickly reversed their positions and held the lighter up where Bobby couldn't reach it. "Oh. What now baby?" Pyro teased keeping the lighter just out of reach though Bobby did give it his best try at reaching for it.

"Give it back." Bobby grinned and tried to reach again but Pyro was holding one of his arms to the bed with on hand while the other hand held the lighter out of reach. "You want it?" Pyro asked.

"Yes! It's mine." Bobby sassed.

"How bad do you want it?" Pyro asked his eyes sparkled with passion.

Bobby groaned "Come on. Give it." Bobby begged.

"How bad baby?" Pyro asked not giving up.

"Why?" Bobby asked back.

"Just tell me." Pyro said.

"Really bad now would you please just give it to me!" Bobby sassed but with a smile on his face.

Pyro grinned evilly "You don't have to ask me twice." Pyro dropped the lighter next to Bobby who grabbed it and then Pyro was fully on him and kissing him passionately.

Pyro's fingers went into the waste band of Bobby's jeans and Bobby squirmed. How was it that his lover was ALWAYS in the mood? And if he wasn't he could always get in the mood fast.

The hand was now inside his pants and boxers touching him stroking him to make him hard, Bobby clutched the lighter with one hand while the other just clutched the sheets.

Pyro swooped down to suck on his neck hotly and then whispered in his ear "Don't let go of that lighter." he warned then he moved down attaching his hot mouth to Bobby's right nipple while his hands worked to get Bobby's jeans off he got both jeans and boxers off without his mouth leaving his lovers nipple and he sucked forcefully once his lover was naked beneath him.

Bobby bucked when Pyro began to suck on his nipple. Then moaned Pyro's hand trailed down the line and down to clutch Bobby's aching hard on. Bobby groaned again when Pyro's mouth followed that path. And he squirmed. Pyro kept one hand on Bobby's stomach and Bobby watched as Pyro slipped down to his knees and clutched Bobby's knees and yanked til Bobby's butt was on the edge of the bed.

Then Pyro spread the legs to move between them and settle there. Bobby sat up slightly and watched as his lover opened his mouth and covered Bobby's hard on going down all the way and then licking and sucking and going up and down enjoying the kittenish noises coming from Bobby.

Bobby didn't dare move or do anything as Pyro made hot oral sex to him.

Bobby's head rolled back and he moaned and panted urgently making his lover see that he was close.

Pyro feeling the time had come began to suck more urgently and Bobby couldn't help thrusting into that mouth a couple times "Oh god. Baby. Baby." Bobby panted hotly and then came hard into his lovers mouth.

Pyro swallowed the cum hungrily and then Stood up and ripped his own clothing off fast then tackled his lover back onto the bed on is back.

Bobby giggled and Pyro took Bobby's legs and wrapped them around his waste then his hands went to his tight entrance and he licked his fingers sliding first one in then another and scissored them making room and stretching the hole then three fingers were in and Pyro felt Bobby tremble knowing it hurt him just a little he swooped down again to kiss him and then his fingers pulled out and he replaced them with his own hard on plunging it high into Bobby's hole going all the way in and Bobby yelped and then cringed Pyro stayed still giving Bobby time to adjust to his size once again. He always had to wait. He didn't want to hurt Bobby.

When he felt Bobby relax he began to gently move in him slow at first and then he realized he was just too hot to take it slow. His hand went down to stroke Bobby's dick to make it hard again and then began to stroke him to the same rhythm that he was pumping into him with.

Then Pyro's hips snapped faster and harder and his strokes matched that of his hand and then Bobby came again for the second time and he cried out at the explosive orgasm. Pyro seeing how hard he had made Bobby's come just turned him on more and he thrust faster and faster then finally gave one forceful push and came so hard he almost screamed. Then he fell on Bobby and then rolled them to the side cuddling his trembling lover trying not to tremble himself.

Pyro was definitely the dominant one in their relationship both in bed and out. Pyro controlled how things went and Controlled Bobby and Bobby loved it. They were pretty close in height but Pyro was about an inch or two taller then Bobby unless Bobby had shoes on then they were the same height.

But even though Bobby loved the control there was also a small part of him that rebelled against it. Not because he didn't want to be controlled but because he just couldn't fully accept it. He had an urge to test the limits at some times in the relationship.

He remembered the first time Pyro had punished him.

It was two months after establishing their strong relationship and Bobby had ditched class and gone to the mall without telling anyone. One of the rules for their relationship was communication. Bobby had left without leaving a note or even telling Pyro that he was ditching for the mall. Bobby was gone nearly the whole day. He had actually gotten lost in the mall because it was so huge. And he suddenly realized how late and was and headed back home he turned his phone on realizing that it had been shut off all this time and he had 3 voice mails and Pyro had called three times. He listened to the messages which the first one was Pyro saying "Bobby where the hell are you? Call me." The second message was again Pyro "Why aren't you answering your phone? Where the hell are you! Call me. I'm worried." Pyro sounded a little more irritated in that one and then the third message where he just sounded pissed off "Why don't you ever answer this thing? Call me when you get this!"

Bobby who was stuck with a long walk home late at night decided to call Pyro.

"Where the hell are you!" Pyro's demanded as he answered the phone seeing it was Bobby.

"Well Hello to you too." Bobby greeted back.

"Answer me. Where are you? Where have you been all day? And why didn't you tell me if you were gonna go somewhere?" Pyro shot the questions fast.

Bobby squirmed "I was at the mall wondering around I just now realized what time it was. I didn't know my phone was shut off until I checked it a minute ago. Stop worrying I'm walking home right now." Bobby said.

"Okay first of all WHY was your phone shut off? I mean seriously you take off and then don't remember to turn your phone on? That makes no sense. And second WHY are you walking home? It's dark outside." Pyro lectured.

"Sheesh what are you my mother?" Bobby sassed "I can defend myself I am a mutant after all. I'm in no danger. So you can drop the alpha male act Pyro." Bobby said in a joking tone.

Hearing his lover taking things so lightly made him angry "Do you think I'm playing with you?" he asked.

Bobby lost his smile as he heard Pyro's serious tone.

"Oh come on Pyro. Don't be made at me." Bobby begged wanting the fight to be over.

"Where are you exactly?" Pyro asked.

"I'm still in the mall parking lot. Heading home. Why?" Bobby asked.

"Stay put Bobby. I'm coming to get you." Pyro said and hung up the phone then he went to Logan's room and asked to borrow his car so that he could go pick up Bobby so that Bobby wasn't walking home alone. Logan tossed him the keys and since he knew all about what had happened and how Pyro had been left to worry all day he said "Beat his ass kid." Pyro nodded grimly having already planned on that and then left for the in the car racing towards the mall.

Bobby waited near the ally way near the mall sulking knowing his lover was mad at him then he saw 3 guys leaving the mall and heading his way one of them licked his lips and Bobby was leaning against the wall as they approached.

"Hey freak get your own wall. This is ours." One guy said.

"Funny. I don't see your name on it." Bobby sassed.

"I don't need my name on it. Kid you don''t know who your messing with." the guy said.

Bobby smirked "I think your the one that doesn't know who he's messing with. If I were you I'd grow a brain fast and walk away and leave me alone." Bobby warned. He wasn't like Pyro who was more then willing to hurt people if they even tried to challenge him. The way Pyro saw it was that if they were gonna pick on you then you had every right to defend yourself. But Bobby like to bluff and throw warnings around to buy time to get out of it so that no one got hurt.

Pyro drove into the parking lot seeing a couple of guys near the ally and also saw Bobby cornered by then he gunned the black Lamborghini and screeched the tires as he came to a stop he opened the door getting out at which point Bobby cursed and headed over to Pyro who was glaring at the guys behind him.

"Is there a problem here?" Pyro asked fingering his lighter in his pocket and Bobby lightly pushed him "No there is not a problem can we just go?" Bobby asked.

Pyro now turned his glare on Bobby "Get in the car." Pyro ordered and Bobby rushed to get in the car Pyro lingered for another moment glaring death at the guys and then got in the car and drove away gunning it.

As Pyro drove he took turns glancing from Bobby to the road. "What was that about?" Bobby asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Pyro asked back.

Bobby sighed "They were just some punks okay? They weren't gonna hurt me. I wouldn't have let them. I would have scared them off if they had tried anything. But they didn't do anything. We were barely getting into it when you showed up." Bobby admitted.

"Yeah like that's any better?" Pyro scoffed.

"It is better. Come on Pyro no harm done." Bobby insisted.

"Oh you just wait til we get back home. Then we'll see how you feel about no harm having been done." Pyro said.

Bobby glanced over. Okay what was that suppose to mean?

When they got back Bobby stalked to their room while Pyro hung Logan's keys on a hook and followed to their room at a slower pace.

"What's your problem?" Bobby asked the obviously pissed off Pyro as he slammed the door and locked it.

"What are the rules we set for each other in this relationship?" Pyro asked.

Bobby gulped "Rule one: Respect. Rule two: communication and rule three: honesty."

"And which of those did you break?" Pyro asked.

"Come on Pyro I didn't think you would care if I went to the mall. You gonna tell me I can't go places now?" Bobby asked.

"No. Bobby I don't care that you went to the mall. I care that you didn't tell me and that I was stuck most of the day worrying about you and trying to call you and you didn't even have your phone on. Now what did we agree on Bobby?" Pyro said angrily.

Bobby gulped again at that question "We agreed there would be punishment for rules broken. Your punishment would be no sex for a certain amount of time and mine was a spanking." Bobby said.

"Right. Now since you decided to break the rules I have to carry out that punishment. I won't enjoy this anymore then you will but it has to be done." Pyro said with determination in his voice.

"Oh come on. Your not serious." Bobby said.

"I am always serious when it comes to our relationship. I told you this isn't a game. If you want me forever then you'll have me forever. But there are three things I demand at all times and I owe the same to you. I am more the capable of doing my part. And when you don't do your part I have to do something about it. That's why we talked about punishment. You told me yourself that sometimes you do stupid things and immature things. And you act without thinking and that's when we talked about options about what would happen if you broke a rule. I wasn't willing to end our relationship just because you are on the childish side but I am willing to spank your butt three shades of red to make you think twice before breaking a rule again." Pyro said.

The first spanking hadn't been all that bad actually. Only thirty swats on his bare bottom given with Pyro's hand. He had had much worse since then and for much worse deeds.

More rules had been added rules that only Bobby had to follow.

Rule 1: Respect

Rule 2: communication

Rule 3 Honesty

Rule 4: No drinking (Do yourself a favor and don't ask!)

Rule 5: No smoking (Even though there's like 3 lighters stashed in the room!)

Rule 6: No hurting yourself. (DON'T ASK!)

Rule 7: No jumping onto Pyro's car while he's driving at a break neck speed. (Hey it seemed fun at the time!)

Rule 8: No bringing home wild animals. (Okay maybe that had been a dumb idea)

Rule 9: No stealing Pyro's lighters! (That was carved in stone and Bobby had been spanked the most for that.)

Rule 10: No letting Rogue flirt with him. (Bobby almost always stopped her now when she flirted.)

Course he wouldn't have all those rules if he hadn't been so dumb that first year. Pyro made up all those extra rules after Bobby had done each crazy thing. And the last rule was more because of Rogue then Bobby. Bobby was always polite but Pyro still wanted him to tell Rogue to back off is she was flirting since Pyro and Rogue when they were near each other never had a nice word for each other. They usually stared daggers while Pyro was overly possessive of Bobby.

Despite the fact that Pyro was definitely the dominant one of the relationship Bobby didn't mind. In fact he preferred it that way. The only error Pyro seemed to have was his quick temper. And he never allowed himself to lose his temper with Bobby.

Pyro had along with the rules introduces implements for the really bad stuff.

The first three rules Pyro would use his hand if Bobby broke them. Then with rules 4-6 Pyro would use his hand the first time. The second time he would use a hair brush that Bobby had developed a hatred for. If he dared to do it a third time then he would get the hand. The hairbrush and also a belt on top of all that.

Rules 7-9 Pyro usually used his hand but it could easily turn into a hair brush spanking if Bobby had an attitude or wasn't cooperative like he should be.

Rule 10 was more of a guideline and Pyro wouldn't punish Bobby just because he wouldn't be rude to Rogue. That would be wrong.

Though Bobby didn't get punished all that much. There were more then just punishment spankings. Sometimes if Pyro was in a playful mood he would play spank him before sex.

The biggest difference between a play spanking and a real spanking was that a when Bobby got a play spanking he could get up to 100 swats and not shed a tear because the swats weren't really bad. With a punishment spanking Bobby would be in tears long before it was over and when it was over Bobby would be feeling it for days. Maybe even the whole week. Bobby was pretty good usually. Or at least he tried to be. And so it wasn't often that he got punished.

A week later :

Bobby woke late one night feeling hungry he squirmed out of Pyro's hold without waking him which wasn't easy. Then he went to the kitchen to get something to snack on. Logan came in looking for beer and Bobby laughed at him "Dude this is a school."

Logan took a coke instead and then looked at Bobby expectantly Bobby sighed and took the bottled coke then used his power blowing into it to make it chilled so that it was cold then handed it back with a smirk.

Logan took a sip and they talked for a moment. "So how's things with you and Match stick?" Logan asked.

Bobby laughed Logan had some funny nicknames for Pyro. "It's great as always. What about you and Scott?" Bobby asked.

Logan grinned wickedly "Same." then he paused he thought he heard something in the manor. Bobby was about to say something when Logan held up his hand "Shh." Logan warned as he stood up his claws came out and he saw the intruders he plunged his claws into two of them and Bobby ran finding lots of the other kids already up out their beds and running around the halls.

He saw Pyro when he passed "Pyro!" Bobby yelled and Pyro stopped in his tracks going over to Bobby "What the hell is going on?" Pyro asked.

"The school's being invaded." Bobby said.

Pyro thought only for a moment he took Bobby's hand "Come on. I know a short cut."

"What about Logan and the others?" Bobby asked.

"There not my concern. You are. Sides Logan can handle himself and everyone else. Trust me. I know where we can go." Pyro said dragging Bobby through the secret passage out to the garage and he had the keys to one of the cars while Bobby got in front Pyro got in the drivers seat and drove.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked.

Pyro with his attention on the road answered "Last summer I bought a house with the money that my grandmother left me. It's a cabin. We're going there. We'll be safe there. It's fully stocked with food and everything we need. I stored it just in case I could talk you into going there with me this summer. Guess we're going early. I have my cell phone so Logan can call if he wants too know where we are." Pyro explained.

Bobby didn't say much else. Pyro drove to his cabin and they both went back to sleep in the big bed. Bobby would inspect the place when he woke up.

The phone rang some time later. Pyro woke and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey where are you guys?" Logan asked curious.

"Oh." Pyro glanced over at Bobby who was still asleep then he got up and went into the living room "We're at my cabin. The one I told you about. Sorry about last night. We weren't trying to ditch you guys. I just figured you could handle things without us. So how did things go?" Pyro asked.

"Well for the most part things are okay. Jean is dead. Scott's kinda upset about that cause they were friends. But most of the kids are fine. No one was hurt. The manor is safe again but it's okay if you want to stay at the cabin for a while. But we would like for you guys to come back eventually." Logan said.

"Yeah we'll come back. I think we'll stay for a week or two though. Maybe a month but no longer then that." Pyro promised.

Logan scoffed "Okay well don't spend all your time naked alright?" Logan warned.

"yeah I know. Same goes for you!" Pyro tossed back and then hung up the phone.

He climbed back in bed with Bobby and snuggled closer to him holding him securely, Protectively and then went to sleep.

Several weeks later:

The lab :

Thirty miles away in a lab a white pod lay dormant in sleep. A powerful creature had been created. A clone of sorts. It's parents (Which is what the scientists called the people who's DNA was used to create the vessel) were two mutants. Bobby and Pyro. Pyro the mutant who could control fire. And Bobby the mutant that could freeze and make ice come from his hands. He was often called Ice Man. And it was said that the boys were close. Like brothers. And some say they were even as close as lovers. So Dr. High had snatched both their DNA to create the weapon. The weapon also had a back up.

Both the weapons were mutants. One was the original weapon that had developed 3 powers before it was done growing. And the second weapon that they never actually intended on awakening because the original weapon was too powerful to fail. But it had been made just in case.

The spare weapon was male and the original weapon with more power was female. The female surprised them since they had used two males to create the vessels. The weapon would be woken up when the time was right. The weapon had been created specifically to destroy two very powerful mutants. Which was why it in turn had to be powerful. To destroy Wolverine, Pyro, Ice Man and the great Charles Xavier. But it wasn't time to wake her up yet. The male mutant looked exactly like it's father Pyro. Though it had Ice Man's blue eyes and Pyro and Ice man's powers both.

They called him Subject 2

The first weapon was called subject 0

Subject 0 was programmed to manipulate her way into the lives of her parents and the X men to find a weakness and also gain their trust so that she could destroy her targets. She had three strong powers making her one of the very few class 6 mutants. Very powerful and dangerous.

her first power she got from her father Pyro. Only hers worked differently. She could start fires but she couldn't control the power. Her second power was mind control. She could force anyone to do anything she wanted. All she had to do was look at them. And say it. The third power was telekinesis the power to move things with her mind.

When the time came to wake her they would do exactly as they planned. And she would carry it out just as she was programmed to do. And if somehow she failed her brother was there for them to fall back on. The brother who looked like his Pyro father and had both powers from his fathers was programmed differently.

He was programmed to just kill on sight. Both vessels had been progressed to age fast. They were currently 13 and so they were not to be wakened yet.

Those plans all went down the drain when the X Men heard about the breeding Lab and the plans.

"This Lab plans to use the DNA of Mutants to create what they call weapons. They create them to program them to kill other mutants. There are no reports of breeding yet so hopefully we can get there and take them down before they get started and solve the problem." Storm was saying and then her and the X Men along with Kitty Bobby and Pyro went with them for back up.

Once at the Lab the scientists were found to be human and so it wasn't hard to defeat them.

When they found the actual Lab it was locked and sealed shut. "We need to get in there and make sure no DNA samples are in there. Don't wanna risk any mutants blood being used like that." Storm said.

"I can get it open." Pyro offered and they backed away as he used his powers to burn the door to ashes and Bobby cooled the heat so they could go in.

Storm saw the two pods. The white vessels and she realized they must have been wrong. "Oh no." she said then she saw the blood samples she went over to look. She saw on both vials that the blood was mixed together. And the blood that was mixed was "Ice Man and Pyro." Storm said.

"What?" They both said at once. Storm went over and handed a vial to Logan "Those things in those vessels are created weapons created from blood mixed together. Pyro and Ice Man's blood mixed together. We need to open those pods." Storm said.

"Wait so those Pods are...would be our offspring?" Bobby asked not sure how to word it.

"Not the pods. What's in the pods. But yes you and Pyro are biologically the parents of whatever is in those pods." Storm explained and then went over to work the control panel she got it to open "Opening Pod. Awakening subject 0." The computer said and the latch came off the pod and the door fell off too.

What they saw shocked them all.

"Holy shit. That's a little girl!" Logan snapped.

"According to the computer she's...13 years old." Storm said reading and then saw the other pod.

"It won't let me open the second one. Maybe there's nothing in there.

Then the girl fell on the floor gasping for breath her eyes wide staring at the floor after a few moments she calmed and stood up.

She immediately sensed the two that shared her blood. She looked at them first. Her big brown eyes a perfect match to Pyro's own brown eyes. And he noticed them too. She looked at the rest of them then. She immediately sensed her first target Wolverine. "Target found." she stated in a robotic voice.

"She's already been programmed. What is your target?" Storm asked her.

Then subject 0 turned to the other Pod. "There is another." this time she sounded a little fascinated.

"Brother." She stated sensing that he was male. She raised her arm and used her telekinetic power to unlatch the pod and then disconnect the sleeping agent the door flew off his pod and everyone gasped when they saw him.

He was a near exact copy of Pyro. "Okay if we take him back with us how are we suppose to be able to tell the difference between him and Match stick?" Logan asked.

"He has both powers." Subject 0 stated in an informative tone. "Ice and Fire. Both powers from both parental units." she said.

"Wait he has both our powers? How can both powers co exist in one body?" Pyro asked glancing at Bobby. Who shrugged.

"They can not. It will destroy him. I must extract one power or he will be destroyed." Subject 0 stated.

"Can you do that?" Storm asked Then asked "What's your name? What's his name?"

"Name? I do not know this word" she said.

"What are you called?" Storm asked.

"Subject 0" she said. Then she remembered something else "Also was I once called Fire starter."

"Is that your power? Fire?" Storm asked.

"That and others." she said.

"You have more then one power? What else can you do?" Storm asked and watched as she looked at Pyro "Parental unit come assist me." she said.

Pyro raised his brows "Me?" he asked as she looked at him .

She nodded her head.

"Okay then." he said and went over though he was on guard and a little leery. This was his daughter. His 13 year old daughter. And that was his son. And he was only 19 himself. He wasn't even sure he knew how to be a father. But he wanted to be a good father.

"Extend your arm." she said and he did. She then said "Now touch him" So Pyro leaned over and touched the boy. His arm glowed "What's happening?" he asked.

"The power given from your blood is being removed. Now he will have the power of ice. he will live now." She stated. When the glowing stopped he asked "does he still my blood in him?" he asked.

"Yes. It is only your power that was removed." she said.

Then the Pyro look alike opened his blue eyes and Pyro gasped. "Oh god. He has my face but Bobby's eyes?" Pyro stated confused. Yet fascinated.

He backed away a little bit.

The Younger version of Pyro that had Bobby's blue eyes stepped down and looked around. He too saw Wolverine "Target located." he said his hands froze preparing for attack. Pyro followed the line of vision and everyone else did too. Pyro looked back at the boy in disbelief "You have got to be kidding me? Wolverine is your target?" he asked.

"One of them." the girl answered and then got in her brothers way. He looked down at her surprised.

"You live? Then why have I awakened if you did not fail?" he asked.

"I woke you." she stated.

"Why? You have not failed. You are alive. You have not yet attacked the Wolverine. I am programmed to attack the targets on sight. But only if you had failed." he said.

"Okay that's just weird. These people think that mixing a boy with Pyro and Bobby's powers is powerful enough to kill me? Why do they want to kill me?" Logan asked.

"You are threat number 2." The boy stated.

"Who's threat number 1?" Storm asked.

"The mutant Charles Xavier." The boy said.

"Okay. Again I ask why?" Logan said.

"Why? We do not question our orders. We simply follow them." The boy stated.

"Yeah well no offense but your not powerful enough to destroy Charles Xavier. Not even before Pyro took the fire power from you." Storm said.

"By the time I was to wake up subject 0 would have weakened them enough if she had failed. She is beyond the power of Charles Xavier or any other mutant alive at the moment. She is a class 6. You can not begin to fathom the power she possesses." The boy said then he looked at Pyro. "You are one of my parental units. You took my power of fire. Why?" he asked.

"Because apparently it would have killed you. What's your name?" Pyro asked.

"I am called subject 2" he said.

"Okay I think you guys need real names. Let's see. Bobby do you want to name the boy or the girl. I'll name one and you can name the other." Pyro said as he looked at Bobby.

Bobby thought about that "I'll name the boy." he said then thought up a name "How about...Mason?" Bobby asked.

Pyro nodded in agreement. "There so now your human name is Mason ." he said to Mason

Then he looked over at the girl "And you can be...Terra." he told her.

Terra looked at him "I do not see the need for another name. For what purpose do I need a second name?" She asked.

"Because first of all subject 0 isn't a name. It's a number. And I am not gonna go around calling my kid a number. Plus your a girl. Terra is a pretty girl name. I thought you could live with it." Pyro said.

"Well if there coming then we'll need to put them to sleep and erase their programming other wise they will constantly be trying to kill Logan an the professor." Storm said.

"I do not need a human name to complete my mission." Terra said.

Pyro scoffed "Your not gonna complete your mission. Your not a weapon. Your a person. Your a kid. Your my kid. And I say your not gonna be used liked that." Pyro stated bluntly.

"You do not have the authorization to terminate my mission!" Terra stated.

"Maybe not but I have the authority to say your not gonna do it." Pyro said.

"Okay guys we can fight over who's more dominant later but for now we need to get back to the school." Logan said.

Since it was in her programming Terra agreed to go. Mason for some reason sensed the Pyro was the dominant one and therefor must be obeyed and so he would do as he was told as long as it was Pyro that gave the order. "I will do whatever you ask." Mason said to Pyro.

"Good, That's good." Pyro said and they went back to the manor.

Things were okay until Charles Xavier wheeled into the infirmary to help out.

Mason lunged but was grabbed by Pyro who saw it coming. He had him pinned against his own chest the younger boy was several inches shorter still. "Stop!" Pyro commanded. And the boy stilled but he also whimpered and whined like a puppy being told to go to bed.

"I suppose I will help Miss Terra first." Xavier said as he went over to the girl.

He then said "Lay down my dear."

She willingly laid down knowing he was no threat to her.

Xavier went to work caging some of her powers strength and then he used his own powers to erase the programming from her mind. Giving her a voice of her own and a personality as well.

Her eyes remained closed as she slept.

"When she wakes she will be a normal mutant. I trapped two of her powers inside her mind to lessen the danger. She is very powerful. The power to light fires. The power of telekinesis and the power to control others. All very strong powers and all very hard to control. I weakened them by a couple degrees. She can still do them if she needs to. But she can't do them all the time. Now your turn young man." He said with a smile.

Said young man with Pyro's face growled "Your not touching me! Your not making me weak!" he yelled.

"Stop!" Pyro commanded shaking the boy slightly and not releasing his hold.

The boy stopped. "Now listen to me. We aren't doing this to hurt you. We want to help you. And I am gonna get tired of you trying to kill Logan and the professor so it's better if we just get rid of the programming so you can be a normal mutant." Pyro said.

"But I will never be a normal mutant. I have your face and his eyes. And...This is not why I was created! I was not created to live a life. I was created to destroy it. I have no further purpose then that." The boy said.

This time Pyro growled. ""I DON'T CARE WHY THEY CREATED YOU! YOU HAVE YOU ARE ALIVE THEREFOR YOU HAVE A LIFE. AND YOU WILL GET A CHANCE TO LIVE THAT LIFE BECAUSE I SAY SO! I FEEL OUR CONNECTION JUST LIKE YOU DO. YOUR GONNA DO THIS MY WAY. ALRIGHT? NOW GO OVER TO THE PROFESSOR AND COOPERATE AND DO WHATEVER HE TELLS YOU TO." Pyro snarled.

"Yes Sir." Mason said.

Okay that was just weird. Pyro thought.

Pyro let go and Mason went over to Xavier for his turn. The only difference was that he woke right afterwords and boy did he have an attitude.

Pyro and Bobby were going to have their hands full.

TBC...

The next chapter will probably skip ahead a year or so..The kids will still be 13 though..sometime before Jean comes back.

Some of this may be in Terra's POV...


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

This is a year after chapter one and Terra and Mason are still having a tough time with learning how to control their instincts and remembering what they have learned from their parents. Also time has passed and Terra has developed more powers then she had before.

This chapter shows the connection between Terra and Mason and also gives a glimpse of what their lives are like. And how they struggled with what they know now and what they were programmed for.

Chapter 2 : Terra and Mason

T POV

My Name is Terra Anne Allerdyce. I have two parents and both are mutants.

First is John Allerdyce who's mutant name is Pyro. He is called Pyro because he carries a lighter around with him and he can control fire. It's pretty cool. Dangerous too. He's got a bit of an attitude and a rebellious streak. But since my brother and I have come into his life he is slightly more responsible. My other parent is Bobby his mutant name is Ice Man. His power is to make Ice. It's the exact opposite of my other father. His personality is the exact opposite as well. He's very calm and in control of himself. He and Pyro have been together for three years now. That's when my brother and I came into their lives. My brother and I were created in a lab by scientists. They used DNA samples stolen from both Bobby and John and mixed it then used it to make us. My brother was created as a spare just in case I was too powerful to be controlled. We were both programmed to believe that we existed for one reason only. To destroy other mutants. We were assassins. We were powerful together and apart. We were taught to fight and to kill from the age of 6. Also our aging process was speed up in order for us to be able to fight sooner. It took only weeks for us to become teenagers. My brother is the spitting image of our father Pyro. His name is Mason. He is almost an exact clone. The main difference is that he is shorter and less talkative. His power is also different. He has the power to light fire with his mind but he also has the power to throw water with his hands. He can also move things with his mind. Then there is me Terra. I possess more then one power as well. I have the power to start fire's with my mind. I can also freeze things or people. I can also blow things up by flicking my hands and I can also move things with my mind and control people. After finding out about my massage power the blue beast Hank gave me a drug that decreased my power and Charles Xavier put a barrier in my head to block some of my powers to help me control them. I am classified as the most dangerous mutant in existence today. As I mentioned earlier my brother and I were created to destroy other mutants. The last mission we were sent on was the mission to destroy the mutants in the mutant school. We only got so far before we were defeated and then knocked out and they did tests on us both and found out exactly what we were. Then they gave us a drug to age us back to children. We Woke as children and had to relearn everything and that what we had been taught was wrong. But once we began to learn that lesson and be more civilized we were given another drug to age us back to teenagers. We stopped this time at age 12 and we were told that we would age normally from then on. It has been 2 years since then and I am 14 now along with my brother.

It's strange because we go to classes like everyone else but our parents are in the classes too. Mason sometimes slips and calls them our 'parental unit' as we used to call them before we hand minds of our own.

Life isn't that bad. We made friends here but it was hard at first. Mason and I only wanted to talk to each other. But after a stern lecture from our father Bobby we decided that we should give the other kids a chance too. So I made friends with a girl named Kitty who has the power to walk through walls. And also made friends with Rogue. After becoming friends with Rogue she told her favorite person in the world all about me and Mason and then we had Logan AKA Wolverine looking after us as well. Which of course it didn't take long but soon all the other adult mutants were being just as annoying and watching us. Even the students were annoyingly over protective because technically we were younger then we looked and they saw us as vulnerable kids that needed looking after because we had had such a meaningless life until we came here. The fact that we had been sent and tried to kill them meant nothing to them. I have sessions with Charles Xavier every day which is bothersome but useful. And every time I try to argue about going I get dragged by one of my father's all the way to his office so I don't usually argue.

I found out that Logan and the mutant Scott or Cyclops is his mutant name but they are in a relationship as well. Apparently gender doesn't matter when it comes to love. Kitty says it's not all that common but then Xavier told me that he and his greatest enemy Magneto were once lovers too.

Most of the adults are actually Mutants and they all teach at the school during the day. And at night if there is trouble they suit up and become the X Men and go save people. Not everyone got to go. But some of the students are X Men in training. My father Bobby and my friend Rogue are two examples. The students rotate and take turns that way no one fights about who goes on missions.

There are normal classes like Math and Science and History and speech class and English class and foreign languages class and other classes too. Then there's the special classes like the Danger room where we are trained and taught about how to use our powers and we learn strategies to help us later in life. Logan teaches that class and sometimes we just pair up and spare. It's basically the Mutant version of PE class. It's fun. Most days.

I remember one of the days were it wasn't so fun. But I'll get to that later.

That's all for now. I need to go to sleep because I have to wake up early for school.

There are times when the Danger room isn't fun. One day in particular stands out in my mind.

We were all in the danger room as Logan took roll call and our father Pyro was late as usual but he made it right after roll call. Logan rolled his eyes and kept going. He told us we would be sparing today and that he had paired us up. "Okay first up is Mason and Terra." Logan called us.

I think we both paled at that. We had never been asked to fight against each other. We both looked at each other and then Mason said "No." which gained everyone's attention.

"No? What do you mean no? That wasn't a question you know. It's not worth arguing over kid. Come on don't be difficult." Logan said his tone pleading for my brother not to lose his cool. I guess Logan wasn't in the mood.

"Logan you have no idea what your asking." I said.

"Knock it off." we heard Pyro said in a warning tone that both Mason and I knew well.

Mason got angry. "Fine. You asked for it. Don't say we didn't try to warn you." Mason said then headed over to the area behind the glass and I followed him.

"Alright. Go." Logan said.

Mason and I began to circle each other looking for an opening. Mason attacked first. He never had any patience he kicked out at my leg hitting the back of my knee causing me to fall to one knee I caught his arm before the punch could land and he kicked me in my stomach then in my back then he twisted my arm as I fell to the ground from the momentum of the kick to my back. He went down to pin my but I kicked him in the face with my boot and propelled myself off the floor lunging at him now and he grabbed my arm before I could punch him and I kicked his knee but he stayed on his feet and used his palm to bash me in my nose.

We barely heard Logan yell through the communication box "Take it easy!"

We were too in the zone to take it easy. We never fight each other. Because all the primal instincts and training that we were taught came back and we fought as if we truly were enemies. I coping the move he made bashing in the nose and he let go of my arm and kicked me in the fact and then he jumped and landed behind me and kicked me in my back again Then kicked my feet from under me and I landed on my back my body aching in pain but I ignored. "Mason chill!" we heard our father Bobby's voice now but we were too far gone.

Mason formed fire in his hand and threw it at me I rolled and dodged it and then lunged tackling him hard and then he slammed me on my back using his feet to flip me over and then he was on top of my and he punched me once and then I caught his arm and reversed us so that he was now on his back but he bashed me in my nose again and by this time it was bleeding along with my cracked lip his nose was the same too.

We went a couple rounds trying to pen each other and he finally had me pinned and he punched me again but a second after that Pyro was beside him and caught his fist and then he flipped Mason over onto his stomach and he dug one knee in his back to hold him there while he also pinned his arm behind his back "Stay down!" Pyro yelled at Mason as he sat there restraining him. I was still in the zone but just as I jumped up to lung my other father Bobby had me around my waist and slammed me against the floor and had me in almost the same hold as he pinned me to the floor. "that's enough." Bobby said to me and I slowly began to come back to reality. And so did Mason as we both stopped squirming at the same time.

After a couple minutes of silence Our father Pyro spoke "What the hell was that?" he demanded to know.

"training." Mason mumbled.

"That was not training you looked like you were trying to kill each other!" Bobby said.

"That's how we train together." I stated. "We tried to tell you not to let us go against each other. The survival training instincts take over. It's how we were taught to fight and train with each other." Mason said trying to defend us.

There was an awful moment of silence. Then Bobby said "Well I'm glad it's not my turn. Cause this isn't gonna be pretty." that confused us until our father's stood up. "Get up. Both of you." John said and we both got up.

Then he gave us both a look we knew well "Go to your rooms and wait for me." he said and my mouth dropped open "Why?" I asked even though I already knew why.

"What did I just say?" he asked sternly and I really hated it when he did that! Got all harsh dad on us.

I scowled and then Mason joined me as we left the Danger room and went to our own rooms.

We waited about an hour which was not fair at all. But Pyro finally showed up. Then he took off his belt and I paled. Mason did too then he got angry "your not using that on her!" he vowed trying to protect me.

"Didn't say I was. It was you that went all hard core first so it's you that gets the belt." John said doubling it over in his hands. Yes our teenage fathers spanked us when we lost control or did something wrong or broke the rules.

Mason groaned but seemed happy that I wasn't getting the belt. I often wondered how my Pyro father could whip my brother when he had the same face. But it never seemed to bother him.

"Terra get up and stand in that corner." John said and I got up and went over to the corner like a good girl because I didn't want to see this.

My brother took his pants and boxers down and then my father had him bend over the bed and then he snapped that belt down a total of 25 times and my brother was crying when he was done.

"We've been over this before Mason. What you learned at lab is wrong. There are lots of things you did before you came here that you are not aloud to do anymore. Terra is your sister. I Know you love her. But you could have really hurt her. And for what? Just because that's how you used to train with each other? Well that's not a good enough reason to lose it like you did. You don't attack your sister ever! Training is one thing but what you were taught and what you were doing that is not training. When we're in the danger room we practice using our powers and we spare and it's suppose to be taken lightly. You weren't training or sparing. You were attacking to kill. Weren't you!" Our father demanded.

"yes." Mason said through his tears.

"I'm about to make sure you never do it again." Pyro said and then there was more snapping of the belt and another 25 licks landed and I was almost in tears now too. My poor brother was getting a really harsh spanking and I felt bad for him .

Then it was over. There was the sound of Mason standing and pulling up his pants and then his muffled tears as our father hugged him and then he laid down on his bed and covered up pulling his covers mostly over his head.

John put his belt back on and then said "Terra come here." he called me from the corner.

"No that's okay. I'm good here." I tried and there was a hint of a smile on his face and my brothers.

"Nice try. But no dice. Terra" He said my name and snapped his fingers and that had me leaving my corner and going over to him he looked me in the eyes "Terra can you tell me what you did wrong?" he asked.

I thought about that. "I agreed to fight instead of elaborating on why we shouldn't fight." I said.

Pyro was pleased "Good girl. You may have told us about not wanting to fight each other but you didn't tell us what would happen. And as I told your brother you could have been seriously hurt. Your brother was punished because I want him to think next time before he starts going all hard core like that against someone in the Danger room. Your going to be punished for not communicating right and also for continuing the fight and not walking away You were both perfectly able to just walk out." he said and then he took me over to the bed where he sat down and I groaned I hated when he did it like this. I saw Mason cover his head more.

"Pants down." he told me and I obeyed talking my pants down and he flipped me across his lap and smacked my underwear 12 times. Then pulled it down and smacked my bare bottom. 25 times just before laying on another 10 and then he was finished and he helped my replace my clothing and then held me while I cried and then I laid in my bed and covered up as well. "You can both stay in bed for the rest of the day. If you get hungry use the phone to text me. My number is stored in there so you'll see it." he said of the cell phone on the night stand. He then left and both Mason and I fell asleep and took a nap.

That was the first and last time Logan paired Mason and I against each other for sparing. We only go all hard when we're against each other. But against other students we are fine. So it's all good.

When my brother or I or both of us get punished it's usually by our fathers Bobby or John.

Our father Pyro has different ways to punish us. Like with my brother he will use either his hand or a belt or a hairbrush, Or a ruler. On me he prefers to use his hand or the hairbrush or the ruler. He never uses the belt on me. I once asked him why and he said because I was a little girl. And my brother has a higher pain tolerance. It seems unfair to me that he doesn't use the belt on me as well. But it doesn't bother my brother. In fact that thing must hurt really bad because he doesn't want our father anywhere near me with that thing.

Our other father Bobby doesn't use the same implements that Pyro uses.

Bobby uses mostly his hand but he will also use the hairbrush or ruler if he has too. He doesn't really like to punish us so he usually tries to make Pyro do it. Pyro doesn't enjoy punishing us but he doesn't have the same problems with it as Bobby does. The only problem Bobby has is that he's a softy. He can hardly bare to lay a hand on either one of us. Pyro does it because he has to. He sees it as his duty as our father to teach us right from wrong and correct us when we do something wrong. Not that a spanking is what we get for every punishment but I think everyone prefers it. I'd rather get a spanking that will only hurt and last for a short while rather then get grounded and feel like a prisoner. So we rarely get punished any other way. And when we are grounded it's only for one night.

There are simple rules we must follow and breaking those rules will get us a spanking.

1. No violence- Violence is a huge no for us because it was such a huge part of our lives before we came here and so everyone is dead set against us being violent in any way.

2. No lying- This is basic common sense. Tell the truth and all of the truth.

3. No stealing- This is also basic. Don't take things that don't belong to you. Because it's wrong.

4. No smoking- Also basic. We never even knew what it was until Pyro explained it to us. It's apparently nasty and unhealthy.

5. No drinking- Also basic even though Logan drinks all the time. I have no desires to try it.

6. No cussing - Basic

7. No leaving without saying anything- basically if we want to go somewhere we need to tell someone and ask permission first.

8. No using our powers without permission- Basic. We also can't use them in public or against any of the humans.

The rules are simple. The punishments are simple too.

Breaking rule 1,2,3,or 8 will get us a spanking from our Pyro father.

Breaking rule 4,and 7 gets us a spanking from Bobby

Breaking rule number 5 and 6 gets us a spanking from Logan. Also breaking number 6 means we have to have soap in our mouths. That only had to happen once. And as I said before neither one of us want to try drinking so I think we are safe there. Logan has taken an active role in our lives as you can tell. He has also taken active roles in the lives of some of the other kids too.

That's all there is to say about punishment around here.

Okay so the school is pretty big. It's more like a mansion then a School. Actually it is a mansion.

Mason and I are not in every class together. The teachers get confused sometimes if Mason and Pyro are in the same class so we are only in three classes together.

Here's my schedule.

7 am - 8 am _ English with Storm

8 am - 9 am _ Math with Jean

9 am - 10 am _ History with Scott

10 am - 11 am _ Science with Hank

12 pm - 1 pm _ Lunch

1 pm - 2 pm _ Session with Charles Xavier

2 pm - 3 pm _ Danger room with Logan

3 pm - 5 pm _ free time

5 pm - 6 pm _ help Jean cook dinner in the kitchen ( only I have to do this.)

6 pm - 7 pm _ Dinner with everyone.

7 pm - 9: 30 pm _ more free time

9 : 30 - 10 Pm _ shower time

10 pm - 11 pm _ Go to room and go to bed.

Then wake up at 7 and do it all over again. Or at least that's the school and weekday schedule.

The weekends are different. On the weekends we do things together sometimes. Like we all go to the museum/ mall. It has some cool science stuff but also some cool human stuff too like stores. Mason went once when he was in the form of a 6 year old. He wondered off and Pyro wasn't very happy. He carried him for the rest of the time they were there so that Mason wouldn't wonder off again.

But we don't always go on field trips. It's fun when we do though.

First is Logan his power is the power of healing. He can heal himself and is pretty much invincible. He can't die. Not permanently at least. He always comes back because he heals himself. He has these metal claws that come out of his hands and it's made of the strongest metal in the world. That metal is wired through his entire body.

Next is storm she can control the weather it's pretty cool.

Then there is Scott he can shoot death ray beams from his eyes so they have to stay covered most of the time. He wears these special sunglasses that allows him to open his eyes and see without the beams doing any harm. Kinda of like his power has an on and off switch.

Then there's Charles Xavier of course he can enter your mind and speak telepathically to you and he can also control people like I can. He's extremely powerful.

Then there is Jean she is telepathic and telekinetic and she's considered to be very powerful too. I don't understand why but for some reason I just can't stand her. There's something about her that just rubs me the wrong way. Three times I have had to fight the over whelming urge to destroy her. It's strange. Though she isn't around anymore I've seen video's of her and heard stories...and just from that I had a strange sense about her.

And now for my friends

First up is Kitty I think I mentioned this earlier but she can walk through walls. It's cool.

Then there is Rogue she is what I call an energy eater. But her power doesn't actually take your energy. It's more like absorbing. She can absorb the life force of anyone she touches. She wears gloves so that she can't hurt anyone. She can absorb powers as well but only for a short time. Like one time Logan accidentally stabbed her and she absorbed his healing ability long enough to heal herself.

I don't think my parents and my brother count..but that's pretty much everybody.

I was right to have my instincts about Jean...because not long after joining our parents she returned...she showed up at the school after being gone for a while.

After we all thought that Jean was dead and that she had sacrificed herself to save everyone. you can imagine that when she returned to us we were beyond shocked.

She seemed normal to everyone else and everyone was happy to see it. I was too. Until I sensed it. The fury. The anger. The danger. She was a threat to me and everyone that I held dear. She wasn't the same as she was before. She was different. I could sense her evil because it matched my own. And I wasn't going to give her the chance to unleash it and hurt anyone that I held dear to me. I looked around seeing how happy everyone was and I then looked at my father's and Logan. What I was about to do was going to drive a wedge between me and everyone that I cared about. But it had to be done.

I went over to Jean since everyone else had already gotten their greetings and hugs in. I now got mine.

I put my arms around her and she returned my hug I closed my eyes "I'm sorry." I said out loud.

Then I used my powers I took a step back and placed my hand over her heart she looked at me and before anyone could even realize what I was doing it was already done. I used my powers of control to stop her heart she gasped and then fell to the floor dead. I looked down at her and tears gathered in my eyes. Just because I had chosen to kill her didn't mean that I wanted to. But it had to be done. I backed away as everyone panicked. Charles Xavier chose then to tell everyone "Enough. There's nothing we can do for her. She's dead. Terra stopped her heart." Xavier said and I stood my ground as he turned to me "It's alright Terra. It was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt her." he said gently and that's when my brother came to my side. Fire formed in his hand and he forced Xavier chair to go backwards several inches he stood like a guard next to me "Terra doesn't make accidents like that. She meant to kill Jean. She stopped Jean's heart on purpose. And the first person who tries to harm her will die. I don't want to hurt any of you. But that doesn't mean that I won't. She killed Jean for a reason. So before you all condemn her why not try asking her why she did it." Mason said angrily the fire ball still in his hand clearly ready to start attacking if anyone came near me. Pyro stepped forward and I knew that he was probably the only one around that could get away with it. Our father gave him a warning look " Mason..Back off. Now. No one is going to hurt Terra. But we have every right to be confused and upset about this." Pyro said trying to reason with Mason.

Mason slowly began to make his way to the door with me safely behind him. "We're going now. Don't try to stop us." he said at this point I objected "What? Why? We don't have to go Mason." I said.

"Are you kidding me? You just killed one of their beloved X Men. They'll hate you now. I won't let you be mistreated by anyone here. They won't care why you did it. But they will hold it against you Terra." Mason said still backing us towards the door.

Xavier got involved then "Mason stop. Please. We don't hate Terra. No one here does. And I can read everyone here. Everyone except for you and Terra. Don't shut me out. Let me help you. All I can get off of anyone is sadness and confusion. We already thought Jean was dead once. Now she is dead. But your right. Terra doesn't make mistakes when it comes to her powers. And she killed Jean for a reason. Now I want to know what that reason is. And we all have a right to know. There's no need to run away. No one is angry. You can trust me." Xavier said.

"Why should I?" Mason snapped.

"Because your parents trust me. Trust works both ways. I trust the both of you. And I trust that Terra had a good reason for killing Jean because I know Terra is a good person. She has great power and she wouldn't just kill someone for hell of it." Xavier said and he smiled gently at me now.

"Terra can you please tell us why?" he asked.

I was hiding behind Mason's back but I stuck my head out to say "She was different. she was bad." I said trying to think of how to explain it.

"What do you mean she was bad?" Xavier asked his tone still gentle.

"She was bad. She was dangerous. She was a threat. She would have hurt a lot of people. She wasn't Jean. Not the same Jean. She was bad. There was anger. Rage. Fury. Evil. I had to stop her from hurting people." I said my tone had a bit of a whine in it.

Xavier sat back in his chair and seemed to pale for a moment then he said "The phoenix. Of course. Being buried under the water she must have wrapped herself in a telekinetic cocoon and that's how she survived. But using all the energy unleashed the bad side of her. There was a side of Jean. A very dangerous side. A side that lacked the will for control. Just like with Terra I created a barrier to cage the bad or evil part of Jean. And Terra has always been able to sense it. It's why you never seemed to be able to like Jean even when you tried. Because you could sense the danger. The threat. I never told you why you couldn't accept her. But when Jean returned here you sensed that Phoenix on a whole new level because it was free. You did the only thing you could think of to stop it. You killed Jean. And I'm proud that you did it the way you did. You stopped her heart. She felt no pain. She didn't see it coming. It was a merciful kill. I'm grateful for that. If any of my X Men or my students ever needed to be stopped in that way I would want it to be like that. Done with Mercy." Xavier said and I believed what he was saying.

Then he turned gentle eyes to Mason "Mason it's alright. No one is going to hurt Terra. You don't need to run. Your both safe here." Xavier said.

Our father Bobby took a step and it put Mason on edge I got in front of Mason and grabbed his arm the fire instantly died because he didn't want to risk hurting me. "Stop. Be calm." I commanded using my powers of control to control his emotions and calm his worry. He took a deep breath and let it out. And then his gaze was gentle again and he turned apologetic eyes to Xavier "Sorry." he mumbled and sounded exactly like our Pyro father.

Storm went over to Jean's body and picked it up and carried it away. Now I was filled with worry. What if she came back again? What if stopping her heart wasn't enough? I let go of my brother and trailed after Storm. I wasn't going to take my eyes off that body.

She was laid on a table and Hank was there now and he checked her and pronounced her dead. Storm came over to me "Honey come on. We don't need to be here right now." she said.

"I can't leave her." I said from where I had made a perch for myself.

"She's gone Terra. There's no reason to stay. She's dead. Come on." Storm said offering her hand to me.

I began to get annoyed "Your not listening. I can't leave her. I have to be sure." I said in a deadly tone that I had never heard from myself before.

"You have to be sure of what?" Storm asked me.

"I have to be sure she won't come back again. I have to be sure that she's gone." I said not taking my eyes off of Jeans body.

"Terra she's dead. Last time she wasn't really dead. This time she is. She has no heart beat. She has no pulse. She's dead. You don't have to worry. She can't hurt anyone. No one is in danger. The danger is gone." Storm said.

I looked up at her I could feel my pupils dilate and I used my controlling power to make her leave "Go! Get out! Now! Leave me!" I ordered and she backed away from me she tried to fight it but in the end I was too strong and she was forced to leave the room.

I sighed to calm myself down. I looked at the body again. I had to be sure. And there was only one true way to be sure. I looked at Hank "Leave us. Now." I ordered and he walked out the door.

I went over to the body. "I'm sorry." I said again and then I put my hand on her heart this time but I used my powers to set my hand on fire. My flames didn't hurt me. I set her on fire and watched her body burn to ashes. And I was sorry but It was the only way to be sure that she was dead.

Problem was that once I chose to use the power of Fire I couldn't always control myself. I backed away as objects on the table and on the walls began to move. I began to panic because I knew it was me doing it. Things began to fly around the room crashing against walls and breaking and I grabbed the sides of my face in an attempt to stop it but it didn't work.

The doors slammed shut and bolted locking me in it was the last thing I did and it was done in an attempt to keep everyone safe from me.

The more things crashed around the louder it go.

"Terra. Terra listen to me. Terra concentrate." I heard Xavier talking to me telepathically. I could hear them by the door now.

"Terra you must stop." Xavier told me.

"I can't!" I whined.

"Try Terra. You must try. You can stop. You just have to want it bad enough." he told me.

I felt the heat in me rising. "Terra no! Terra stop! Concentrate! You have to concentrate. You have to stop. Mason don't!" That last part was yelled at my brother as he used his power of fire to blast the door down and he then attacked me. He shoved me and then I lunged at him and he slapped me hard enough to land me on the floor and as soon as he did that it stopped. The objects dropped and I starred up at him in shock that he had just slapped me. Then I realized that the shock had gained my control back. He helped me up as I had one hand glued to the cheek that he had slapped. He pried my hand away and took my chin turning my face so that he could see the red mark on my face. He felt guilty for hitting me and I knew he did. I hugged him. "Thank you." I said because he had helped me stop. He had thought of a way to help me get control again. I didn't care that he had used violence to do it. Though when we separated and we turned his arm around my shoulder we stopped because both of our father's and Logan were there with disapproving looks on their faces. "that's twice today that you used your powers sparky." Logan said with his arms crossed.

"Don't you dare be mad at him! he helped me!" I raised my voice.

"Yes but Mason won't always be there to get your attention in another direction so that you can stop. You must learn to control yourself. You took the risk by using your Pyro powers to burn Jean's body. You knew the risks. Storm tried to tell you that Jean was already dead. There was no need to burn her body." Xavier said.

"It was the only way to be sure." I said.

"No. It wasn't, You could have trusted what we were telling you. Trust that we know what we're doing. We are the adults. It's not your job to protect us. We take care of ourselves and you children." Xavier said.

"You couldn't sense her. You didn't realize she was dangerous. I couldn't just wait until you figured it out. By then she might have hurt people." I said.

"That's not what I mean. You have a habit of trying to protect us because you have a lot of power. Even when your on missions you tend to keep everyone in your sight and you interfere if they appear to need help. You don't trust that we can protect ourselves. You are very powerful but you are still a child. Your 13 We have experiences and skills that you don't. When you hurl yourself at an enemy without thinking and only use your powers and you assassination skills your putting yourself at risk. That's why your brother and You aren't often allowed on missions. You take risks to protect everyone else." Xavier said and we both already knew that part.

It was instinct for us to protect them. Because they had helped us. They gave us a real childhood and a life. We felt that we owed it to them. And we were skilled fighters. Trained in the deadly arts. We barely ever got to use them. The only time we were allowed to go on missions was if Logan and Scott both went too. They tended to be the only people we would take orders from. We obeyed them. We obeyed Logan because he tended to bust our butts if we didn't. And we obeyed Scott because he would do the same.

We trusted them enough to give them that much control in our lives. We gave the same trust to Pyro and Bobby. But no one else.

That was pretty much the first time I willingly used my powers to kill or hurt someone.

TBC...

more to come in the next chapter.


End file.
